The Path to Souls of Silver - Prologue
by naomi654321
Summary: This is the prologue to my to be yuri pokefic that I will write in the future sometime. This fic is only the prologue so it doesn't have much in it just the basic structure. It will be based of my experiences while playing Soulsilver, with twists that I throw in every now and then do enjoy... don't flame, Heracross is weak against fire


_**Right now I am just setting the scene for my yuri pokefic, I have a few points to make first**_

_** Point 1: If you don't like yuri… I honestly have no idea why you decided to read a fic with content you don't like, so good logic, I applaud you**_

_** Point 2: I have no beta so this story might be absolute %£^%$"*£…. just saying**_

_** Point 3: I have decided to use myself as the main character, please don't judge, my brain just doesn't have the ability to think up an OC (I know I'll change my name to Nicole… that's orginal)**_

_** Point 4: I'm currently playing Soulsilver on my DS, this will be based off my performance in game.**_

_** Point 5: the thoughts of the Pokemon will be in italic**_

_** Sorry for the long A/N here we go…**_

Today, we start our story in Azalea town, where the Slowpoke laze around, the Pidgey chirp happily, and the Farfetch'd are hard at work in Ilex forest cutting trees for charcoal…

"HERACROSS!" although meanwhile an 18 year old girl, with long red hair standing in her PJs in her back garden, continues to disturb this peaceful town by yelling at a seemingly empty tree?!

"Heracross! If you don't get down here now I swear I'll get Dopey to head butt this tree down?" after this comment a rather sleepy looking Slowpoke slowly waddled towards the screeching teen, and looked up in confusion at her _and they say us Slowpoke are slow… wow, what does that say about me, she's my trainer. _The girl quickly spun around and a huge grin burst out on her face when she looked upon the pink four legged Pokemon, "Dopey! You're here, now quickly use head butt on that tree, Heracross won't come down, and I think we better teach her a lesson" the redhead was so confident that her clever plan would work, all she had to do was get Dopey to knock Heracross out the tree then we'll see who's laughing.

_Doesn't she know that Heracross has probably moved trees by now… hmm who knows, maybe she is that stupid… UHH WAIT WHY IS SHE PICKING ME UP!_

"C'mon Dopey, you seem extra slow today let's get moving", to the horror of the bewildered Slowpoke, the teen girl had picked him up and was preparing to throw him at the tree. Meanwhile Heracross was sat on the girl's window edge licking a pot of honey given by the young trainer's mother. _Hey Nicole sure is energetic today I wonder why she's throwing Dopey at that tree._

Said Slowpoke was resting at the base of the tree, not feeling like moving after having impacted with the hard trunk… _Why me? _"Dopey! You barely even tapped that tree, lets try again" _God help me!_

"Nicole, it's time for breakfast" a tall brunette woman was standing at the backdoor with a plate of toast in her hands smiling at the trainer _A God does exist!_. "Mom I can't right now Heracross has flown into the trees and I need to find her", groaned the girl, her mother simply smiled and said "But sweetheart, your Heracross has been sat on your window ledge this whole time".

"….uh…WHAT!" sure enough Heracross had flown down next to nicole and was nuzzling her trainer's thigh, "So there you are you scared me… Awww I can't be mad at you when you hug my leg like that" Heracross' thoughts were not what Nicole was thinking _Heh Nicole looks hot in her PJ's she smells sweet too, just like golden honey._

Nicole pursed her lips and put her hand on her head, "But I was sure there was something in the tree, I saw it rustling". Nicole wasn't imagining things, at that time a certain 14 year old gym leader with shoulder length purple hair was sitting with binoculers in a tree, "Keh keh Nicole… Just like a prized bug Pokemon your heart will be captured by my awesome skills".

"Meh.. Must be my imaginiation lets have Breakfast!" _yep she's stupid alright _thought Dopey

End Prologue

_**Three guesses as to who was in the tree**_. **_Sorry if it seemed rushed. Yes Heracross is a gay pokemon with a crush on it's trainer, this won't be a yuri between Nicole and Heracross... the thought of that is very disturbing. I hope you readers liked it I will post the rest of the story in chapters at regular intervals separately from this one… ah who am I kidding I'll post when I feel like it, LATERS!_**


End file.
